Minha Maldição
by Yuki Yui Yuu
Summary: KandaXAllen. Kanda quer saber o motivo de Allen estar sofrendo. Avisos: Yaoi, Shonen Ai, NÃO tem lemon


Minha Maldição

**Minha Maldição**

**Obs. da Autora:** D.Gray-Man não me pertence.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Allen chegou à Ordem Negra de madrugada. Imaginou que todos ainda deveriam estar dormindo. O guardião ficou furioso ao ser despertado, mas Allen não tinha ânimo para nada e murmurou um fraco pedido de desculpas ao adentrar o recinto.

Seguiu por um longo corredor, entrando na maior porta. Hebraska o esperava.

- Allen Walker. Fico satisfeita em vê-lo bem. – cumprimentou com aquela voz etérea

- Olá Hebraska. – sorriu triste retirando algo de seu casaco – Trouxe a Inocência.

A Inocência flutuou até Hebraska, entrou por sua boca e desceu até o seu respectivo lugar no corpo da exorcista. Hebraska baixou seu rosto para encarar Allen.

- Você deve ir descansar agora, Allen Walker.

- Eu sei. – suspirou e se dirigiu para seu quarto

Andava pelo corredor cabisbaixo. Perguntava-se se uma noite (no caso o certo deveria ser manhã) de sono seria suficiente para aplacar sua angústia. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou que alguém se aproximou. Só sentiu quando uma mão foi depositada em seu ombro.

- Aaaaaaahhh!! – gritou num sobressalto. Virou-se e encontrou Komui

- Bem-vindo de volta Allen-kun. – disse alegre

- Ko-Komui-san. Não faça mais isso! – exclamou sentindo o coração na boca

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – deu os ombros inocente – Você que estava distraído. Agora venha. – disse agarrando o pulso de Allen e arrastando-o consigo

- Espere! Pra onde está me levando? – perguntou sabendo que não conseguiria se livrar do supervisor

- Não se preocupe Allen-kun. – respondeu Komui com os óculos cintilando fazendo Allen arrepiar-se – Agora entre. – disse jogando o garoto dentro da enfermaria

Allen sentou-se dolorido, massageando a cabeça.

- Vejo que voltou vivo nanico. – disse uma voz séria que Allen imediatamente reconheceu

Kanda estava sentado de braços e pernas cruzadas em uma cadeira num canto da sala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Allen

- Ele está me esperando consertar Mugen. – disse Komui surgindo com uma gigantesca furadeira nos braços assustando Allen novamente

Allen olhou para a mesa de operações e viu a espada de Kanda ali. Observou que ela exibia um pequeno arranhão.

- As armas dos exorcistas devem estar sempre em seu melhor estado para que eles tenham mais chances de retornar em segurança. – disse Komui seriamente

- Meu braço está um pouco dolorido devido as lutas constantes que tive, mas não tem nenhum dano. – disse tocado pela preocupação de Komui para com todos da Ordem Negra – Eu gostaria de ir dormir um pouco...

- Faço questão de examiná-lo daqui a pouco. – falou voltando a sorrir – Por que você e Kanda não vão dar uma volta enquanto eu cuido de Mugen?

- Não tenho a menor intenção de passear com esse nanico. – soltou Kanda de mau-humor

Allen apenas suspirou cansado. Não tinha vontade de discutir com Kanda.

Kanda achou estranha a falta de reação do outro. O que havia acontecido?

- Kanda. – chamou Komui com a furadeira perigosamente perto do rosto do exorcista – Prometo não demorar. Acho que seria relaxante vocês irem dar uma volta.

Uma veia pulsou na têmpora de Kanda. Ele levantou-se e saiu da sala.

Allen, ainda no chão, ficou parado encarando a porta que fora batida com força pelo exorcista mais velho.

- Você não vai?

Allen se virou e deu de cara com a enorme furadeira. Apressou-se em seguir Kanda.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ele já estava longe. Allen precisou correr para alcançá-lo.

Kanda continuou andando como se não o tivesse notado. Allen sabia que ele não diria nada e dessa vez o silêncio não o incomodaria. Não tinha vontade de conversar.

"Definitivamente algo aconteceu." – pensou Kanda – "Normalmente ele tentaria puxar conversa."

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou de repente

Allen parou e olhou para Kanda surpreso.

- Nada. – disse triste voltando a caminhar

- Quero saber a verdade. – exigiu carrancudo sem sair do lugar. Estava surpreso consigo por se ver preocupado

Sabia que não era obrigado a responder, mas quando encarou a face séria de Kanda desejou se abrir.

- Consegui recuperar uma Inocência. Estava oculta em um vilarejo de Dublin, na Irlanda. Os moradores diziam estar vendo duendes dançando em ao redor de um velho carvalho. - comentou com um ligeiro sorriso – Eu tive que derrubar a árvore e estava prestes a pegar a Inocência quando apareceram diversos akumas nível 2, liderados por dois de nível 3. Derrotei rapidamente os mais fracos e no momento em que fui atacar os nível 3 um deles me atingiu com uma espécie de raio, enquanto o outro fugiu. Destruí o que me atacara e corri na direção em que o outro fora. Na direção do vilarejo. Chegando lá... – Allen parou estremecendo -... Encontrei o caminho coberto por corpos soterrados sob escombros e restos de roupas daqueles que foram atingidos pelos akumas. Todos foram mortos e me lembro que haviam muitas crianças vivendo lá.

- Você é um exorcista. Já deve ter vivenciado muitas cenas desse tipo. – disse Kanda parecendo bravo – Você e Rinali ficam muito abalados com isso. Na batalha, quando vêm alguém morrer ou se ferir, ficam descontrolados e agem imprudentemente. Embora depois se recomponham com mais determinação.

Aquilo fora um elogio?

- Obrigado por me ouvir. – agradeceu – Eu gostaria de poder ser como você. Mas duvido que eu consiga virar um cara frio e fechado sempre de mau-humor.

Kanda desejou estar em posse de Mugen para fatiar o nanico em diversos pedaços. Allen pressentiu o perigo.

- Não quis te ofender. – explicou – Na verdade eu admiro o seu jeito de agir calmamente, apesar de achá-lo um pouco irritante.

Allen o admirava? Kanda não sabia o que fazer com essa informação.

- Sou tão atormentado pelos pedidos de socorro que não consigo ignorar alguém que eu poderia ajudar. – murmurou para si mesmo

Kanda o ouviu, e viu os olhos de Allen mergulharem em uma tristeza diferente de todas que ele já vira.

- Do que você está falando?

Allen se arrependeu de ter deixado as palavras escaparem. Virou de costas para Kanda, não querendo encarar aqueles olhos que pareciam decifrar seus sentimentos. Sentiu seu antebraço ser agarrado com força, obrigando-o a se desvirar.

Kanda agarrou Allen num gesto inconsciente. Não deixaria o nanico ignorá-lo. Desejava saber o motivo que nublava os grandes olhos azuis com emoções tão profundas.

Kanda puxou Allen de modo que agora eles estavam muito próximos. Encararam-se longamente, cada um sentindo a respiração do outro. Allen sentiu vontade de abraçar Kanda e descarregar sua dor. Kanda por sua vez, ficou surpreso por não estranhar àquela aproximação e espantado por ver Allen com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

O exorcista espadachim se encontrou observando a boca de Allen e foi se aproximando, o corpo reagindo sozinho. Allen encarou confuso Kanda que se aproximava. Sentiu o coração acelerar. O que ele pretendia?

Subitamente sentiu seu olho esquerdo detector de akumas se ativar. Levantou uma mão rapidamente para esconder o fato de Kanda e reprimiu um gemido de dor. Kanda não entendeu a reação de Allen, mas sentiu quando o antebraço que ainda segurava retesou de dor.

- O que...

- Kandaaaaaaa! -ouviu-se o grito de Komui que se aproximava trazendo Mugen.

Um segundo de distração e Allen conseguiu se desvencilhar de Kanda e sair correndo.

- Maldição! – exclamou irritado. Agarrou e espada das mãos de Komui e começou a perseguir Allen.

Komui ficou parado no lugar sem entender nada.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kanda não conseguia encontrar Allen.

- Onde se meteu aquele maldito?! – vociferou alto

Virou em um corredor e quase trombou com Lavi que estava parado encostado na parede.

- Olá Yuu, não está um pouco cedo para agraciar a todos com sua bela voz? – perguntou sorrindo

- NÃO ME CHAME POR ESSE NOME!! – gritou. Lavi o estava atrapalhando

- Ele foi por ali. – informou apontando em uma direção

Kanda demorou alguns segundos para entender, mas logo se pôs a correr.

- Acho que já fiz minha parte. – comentou satisfeito ao ver Yuu já distante.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Allen correu o quanto pôde. Seu olho esquerdo doía terrivelmente e as vozes cada vez mais insistentes não cessavam. Viu-se sem conseguir dar mais nenhum passo. Mal permanecia em pé. Esperou que tivesse conseguido despistar Kanda. Ele mesmo, graças ao seu nulo sentido de direção, estava perdido.

Pensou em Rinali, em quando ela quase descobrira seu segredo. Entristecia-se por ter deixado sua amiga tão preocupada, mas sabia que seria pior se ela soubesse de sua dor.

- Achou que podia escapar de mim, nanico?

Allen sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Kanda... – não podia correr e não queria que Kanda descobrisse – Vá embora. – suplicou

Kanda pretendia esbravejar com ele por tê-lo feito correr tanto. Entretanto, se desarmou com o pedido do exorcista. Encarou as costas de Allen e percebeu que ele tremia. Ambas as mão pressionavam o olho amaldiçoado. Deu um passo em direção a Allen. Não o deixaria ali, sozinho e sofrendo.

Allen sentiu o movimento de Kanda e tentou se mover. Tinha que sair dali. Suas pernas falharam, seu olho emanou uma nova pontada de dor e ele caiu de joelhos.

Kanda correu e parou na frente de Allen. Ficou mudo com a imagem que contemplou.

O jovem exorcista ainda tinha uma mão no olho enquanto a outra passava pela cintura, abraçando-se como em busca de proteção. Os sedosos cabelos de um branco puro estavam caídos por sobre o rosto, escondendo-o. E o corpo ainda tremia. Tudo em Allen indicava fragilidade. Kanda se abaixou, abraçando-o delicadamente. Sentia que se agisse mais rudemente quebraria aquele ser que parecia feito de cristal. Allen ficou inicialmente tenso e depois, envolvido pelo calor e proteção que Kanda oferecia, deu livre curso às lágrimas e a dor.

Allen começou a tremer convulsivamente e gritou sem se conter por causa da dor que chagava ao ápice.

Kanda segurou Allen, que se debatia, com firmeza. Viu que ele apertava cada vez mais o olho esquerdo e, percebendo o perigo soltou o abraço e agarrou-o pelos pulsos. Se ele continuasse acabaria arrancando o olho. Viu como já esperava que o detector de akumas estava ativado. Movia-se enlouquecido como se localizasse akumas em toda parte.

Allen afundou o rosto no ombro de Kanda e o mordeu, buscando refrear a dor. Kanda não se importou. Continuou segurando-o firme.

A dor de Allen continuou por mais um tempo e então, foi gradativamente diminuindo.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou Kanda afastando-o gentilmente pelos ombros

Allen estava ofegante. As lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto e seus cabelos estavam desalinhados. Agora ambos os olhos que encaravam Kanda eram azuis, o esquerdo um pouco inchado. O espadachim ergueu a mão direita e desceu o dedo indicador pela cicatriz vermelha de Allen. O garoto estremeceu e logo em seguida sentiu o mundo escurecer, desmaiando.

Kanda ficou estático, olhando para Allen que desabara em seu colo. Resolveu que deveria levá-lo dali antes que terminasse de amanhecer e alguém os descobrisse naquela situação. O pegou em seus braços, surpreendendo-se com sua leveza (para onde ia toda aquela comida?) e rumou para o andar dos dormitórios dos exorcistas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Chegou ao quarto de Allen e abriu a porta com certa dificuldade, já que estava com as mãos ocupadas. Normalmente a teria aberto com um chute, mas dessa vez deveria ser o mais discreto possível. O que pensariam se o vissem entrando em um quarto carregando Allen desacordado? Entrou rápido, depositou Allen na cama e voltou para fechar a porta.

Reparando melhor em Allen, notou que sua roupa estava encharcada de suor. Tocou sua testa e notou que ele também estava febril. Analisou o que deveria fazer e resolveu fazê-lo sozinho. A idéia de informar para Komui o ocorrido foi banida de sua mente. Allen se esforçara ao máximo sozinho para que ninguém se preocupasse. Kanda tinha o direito de desperdiçar esse esforço.

Retirou Mugen das costas e a depositou em costada na parede. Sentou-se na cama e erguer o corpo de Allen, amparando suas costas com um braço, permitindo que o outro se encarregasse de desabotoar o casaco, o colete e a camisa do exorcista, sem esquecer de afrouxar a gravata. Lenta e cuidadosamente retirou as peças, deixando o tórax de Allen nu. Deitou seu corpo novamente sobre a cama e tirou-lhe as botas de cano alto, para depois abrir o botão e o zíper da calça, tirando-a juntamente com a peça íntima branca. Agora tinha Allen completamente nu a sua frente. Perdeu-se um momento contemplando o corpo jovem que denotava músculos levemente definidos, e se recompôs logo quando se flagrou encarando o órgão íntimo do mesmo. Puxou o lençol, cobrindo-o.

Levantou-se e pegou um cobertor no armário para aquecer o corpo febril. Localizou uma jarra de água na cômoda ao lado da cama e encontrando um pano, o umedeceu colocando-o na testa de Allen. Voltou a se sentar e acariciou os fios brancos. Achou que talvez devesse ir embora. Allen provavelmente ficaria bem.

Mal chegou a se erguer quando sentiu algo o prender. Allen se virara na cama e agarrara a manga de seu casaco.

- Eu preciso salvá-los... – murmurou em meio ao sono com sua expressão ficando tensa

"Com o que ele estará sonhando?" – pensou Kanda – Descanse. – murmurou ao ouvido de Allen

- Kanda... – murmurou relaxando

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Allen abriu os olhos lentamente. Encarou demoradamente o teto, ainda sonolento. De repente as lembranças retornaram e Allen se sentou de chofre, derrubando um pano de sua testa e sentindo a cabeça latejar. Olhou ao redor e percebeu estar em seu quarto. Quando chegara ali? Por que estava sem roupas?? Deu uma nova olhada e viu o alto de uma cabeça. Kanda estava dormindo sentado no chão ao lado de sua cama.

"Ele que me trouxe?" – tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguiu

- Você finalmente acordou nanico. – comentou Kanda se levantando – Tirei suas roupas porque elas estavam suadas e iriam pioram a sua febre.

Allen olhou para os profundos olhos negros de Kanda e estremeceu. Agora teria que contar seu segredo. Kanda percebeu seu medo.

- Não contei para ninguém o que aconteceu. – informou

- Obrigado. – respondeu Allen realmente agradecido – E me desculpe... pelo seu ombro...

- Não foi nada. – disse carrancudo – Vou embora já que você parece melhor.

Kanda estava realmente aliviado pela melhora de Allen, mas não queria que fosse procurá-lo e o vissem ali.

- Kanda... Você não vai me perguntar nada? – perguntou Allen timidamente

- "Sou atormentado pelos pedidos de socorro", foi o que você deixou escapar. "Eu quero salvar as almas aprisionadas dentro dos akumas", é o que você diz desde que chegou à Ordem Negra. Juntando essas frases com o que aconteceu com seu olho esquerdo é fácil de imaginar o seu problema. Embora eu admita que demorei a compreender.

Allen sentiu novas lágrimas deixarem seus olhos. Kanda apoiou um dos joelhos na cama e puxou o rosto de Allen com as mãos, lhe dando um beijo. De um leve encostar de lábios passou para um demorado beijo de língua. Pararam apenas em busca de ar.

Allen estava atônito. O que acabara de acontecer?

Kanda sorriu. Tinha entendido seus recentes sentimentos enquanto zelava pelo sono de Allen e agora tinha tomado aqueles sedutores lábios para si.

- Se vista e vá comer. Imagino que esteja morrendo de fome. – disse Kanda pegando Mugen e se encaminhando para a porta – Se quiser conversar ou se sentir dor novamente quero que me procure. – aquilo fora uma ordem

Allen olhou para a porta pela qual o espadachim acabara de sair. Ainda sentia o olho latejar, as vozes que haviam parado não seriam esquecidas. Seu sofrimento continuaria enquanto sua promessa com Mana de sempre continuar andando não fosse quebrada, mas agora sentia que teria alguém verdadeiramente ao seu lado. Apesar de não saber dizer em qual momento se apaixonara.

**FIM**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota da autora:** Eu sei que minhas ficam são muito corridas e peço desculpas por isso. Informo que esse problema é causado porque eu escrevo durante os intervalos das aulas o que impede que eu escreva com calma.

Obrigada a todos que leram e gostaram apesar disso.


End file.
